


Cats In Cream

by GlitterGluwu



Series: C*mmies(sions) [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha Sylvain Jose Gautier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrids, Lactation, M/M, Nesting, Omega Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Pregnant Sex, Trans Male Character, Tsundere Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu
Summary: “There aretwo,”Felix hissed, hardly louder than his last admission but certainly more forceful. Dimitri felt his tail skip sideways across their laps and fought to sort out his thoughts.“Two? Two of what?” he asked, finally, and Felix’s ears flattened against his head; Dimitri fretted briefly that he was about to be kicked out of the nest.“Two pups,” he grumbled, and Dimitri’s mind went blank. “Mercedes visited and… there are two pups.”-Dimitri and Sylvain have been away from their beloved mate for a week. A pregnant Felix is eager to welcome them back.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: C*mmies(sions) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Cats In Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antiqueplague](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiqueplague/gifts).



> Ah, I love some good hybrid stuff. Thank you kindly to antiqueplague for this one, it was a fun little indulgence c:
> 
> Couple of warnings I don't really know if there are tags for:  
> \- I used primarily gender-neutral terms for Felix's anatomy, but there are a couple uses of words like "maternal" or "maternity" if that's a sensitive thing for you.  
> \- Somewhat more Dimilix-focused than Sylvain-focused.
> 
> Aside from that, lay back and enjoy!!

Riding through the snow, even as mild as the weather was that day, had done neither Sylvain nor himself any favors. Sylvain’s hair lay flatter than usual, his ears standing out from his head much more significantly than they did when padded by his usual artful mess; Dimitri suspected he’d experienced the opposite effect even before Sylvain paused, huffing breathless laughter as he reached up to ruffle his sorry mop. “I can hardly  _ find _ your ears in all this hair,” he teased, and Dimitri felt cold moisture flick across the seat of his pants as his tail wagged of its own will.

“Sylvain,” Dimitri chided, reaching for the offending hand and bringing it to his lips; he knew Sylvain had a higher tolerance for cold than he did, but he hated to see how bright red his hands became without gloves. “Let’s not tarry here, hm? We’ll be warmer inside.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Felix won’t be pleased if we keep him waiting  _ now,” _ Sylvain conceded, laughing as he pulled his hand away. “Never mind us being away for a week or him not getting to visit Ingrid with us, it’s gonna be us having a second together in the  _ stables _ he’ll get impatient about.”

“Is that sarcasm? I sincerely cannot tell.”

“Hey, me neither,” he replied, securing the stall door. As much as he pretended, however, Dimitri could detect his excitement in the sharp angle of his ears, the subtler wag of his own fluffy tail. They walked together across the courtyard, Dimitri’s excitement mounting with every step; the snow prevented him from detecting enough scent to know whether Felix was near, but the smell of home was always a welcome one.

A number of respectful greetings met them as they crossed the threshold into a quieter part of the castle and began the process of shrugging off their heavy outerwear. Dimitri fanned himself and shook off the combined hot and frozen feeling he always got upon stepping inside from the cold; Sylvain disrobed somewhat faster, passing his coat to a servant with an appreciative look before stopping and straightening all at once. Dimitri, conscious of Sylvain’s superior hearing, turned in the direction Sylvain was looking; he heard it then, swift, almost silent steps, announcing the arrival of their shared mate.

Felix rounded the corner in the next moment, making a beeline for the closer of the two - Sylvain - fast enough that Dimitri hardly had a moment to take in the changes to his physique. He  _ was _ stepping a little heavier, Dimitri could tell that much, but before he could observe anything more he was launching himself into Sylvain, shoving his nose into his gland with little fanfare.

Sylvain let out an incredulous bark of laughter, sending a look over his shoulder to Dimitri. “Hi, Felix,” he greeted, letting his arms engulf their omega as Felix licked and nipped at Sylvain’s neck, completely heedless of the giggles of surprise erupting from their servants. Dimitri at last divested himself of his own coat and arrived at Sylvain’s side, catching the glance of one sharp brown eye as if Felix was telling him  _ You’re next. _ “It’s only been a week.”

Felix seemed less than impressed by this response. The rumbling in his chest scaled up, however briefly, into something more reminiscent of a growl as he pulled back to level Sylvain with a curt stare. Even from his position somewhat departed from Felix’s side, Dimitri could smell  _ distress _ on him as he grumbled,  _ “You’re _ not pregnant.”

Sylvain seemed to soften at that. “I’m not,” he admitted, pulling Felix closer again, nuzzling into one side of his head and petting the other; Felix’s brow creased, his hand kneading at Sylvain’s side, and Dimitri could  _ see _ him struggle to fight back his natural urge to submit himself wholly in his alphas’ presence.

But chatter from their staff distracted him. He lifted his head, leveled his gaze at the closest maid, and said, in his most authoritative tone, “Please, do not bother us with anything barring the most pressing of Kingdom news until tomorrow morning. If you must tell my cabinet that I have not yet arrived home in order to make that possible, do so. Now, please leave us,” he finished, somewhat softer, and earned himself a sweet little smile from the maid in question before she turned to her cohorts and shooed them as she left.

He turned to his mates then, pressing up to Sylvain’s side so that he might likewise nuzzle Felix’s hair; Sylvain allowed this, making room for him with a warm little laugh, but Felix, as always, was somewhat more unyielding.

“You didn’t have to go that far,” Felix said under his breath. Dimitri shook his head on reflex.

“It is the least I can offer. Would you like me to carry you back to our quarters? I think it’s high time we all caught up.”

Felix scoffed. He pulled away, Sylvain somewhat more obliging than Dimitri as he did, and said, “Don’t infantilize me, Dimitri. Now is hardly the time for that,” before turning on his heel and stalking away. Dimitri paused to exchange a bewildered glance with Sylvain, then followed; Felix was ostensibly leading the way to the master bedroom, so he supposed he would wait for further explanation until they reached it.

He did detect more distress in the stiffness of Felix’s shoulders as he went, and it made his heart ache for his poor mate. He understood that Felix was subject to an entire range of anxieties that Dimitri couldn’t possibly fathom - as an omega, as a  _ pregnant _ omega, as the mate to a sovereign with a poor mental health record and revolutionary politics - but he’d foolishly grown to believe that he could predict and allay these anxieties without fail, before they became insurmountable.

Clearly, he had been mistaken. It shamed him deeply; he hadn’t even paused to think, before going to visit Ingrid, that it could have a negative impact on his mate’s mental state. His shame must have shown on his face, because Sylvain offered him a grounding hand as they followed Felix on his brisk trail.

Felix’s tail lashed back and forth as he walked. Dimitri eyeballed it, thinking to himself that he’d seldom seen his mate so agitated in the last few years - perhaps there was something the matter with the pregnancy?

His heart dropped into his gut as they approached their shared room, his palm sweating heavily against Sylvain’s. When Felix arrived at the door, he stood still and waited for them to catch up. Even laden down with their child, he was speedier than either of his mates, and that thought offered Dimitri a modicum of relief; even Felix would refrain from pushing himself to such limits if he’d been placed on bedrest or told their pup was at risk.

Even so, his ears swiveled with nerves as he stood, allowing Sylvain to dip forward and kiss his cheek before turning into their room. His bark of surprise caught Dimitri off-guard.

“Wow, you’re really ahead of the curve, huh? You know you don’t  _ need _ a nest just yet, right?” Sylvain chuckled, and Dimitri followed him in, interest peaking inside him. He raised his eyebrows at what he found there.

Felix had, by every measure Dimitri could chart, torn apart the entire room. Entire drawers had been upended, their contents repurposed as bedding in what was quite possibly the largest nest Dimitri had ever seen Felix construct; it was tucked, not on their upraised mattress (which had also had its contents stripped to contribute to the elaborate pile), but between their sitting area and the wall, as if Felix had been too wary to sleep in the center of the room.

Dimitri’s mouth fell open. He placed a hand over his heart as he surveyed the wreckage, feeling for his poor, emotionally compromised mate. “Oh, Felix,” he murmured, and Felix  _ hissed. _

“I kinda get why you were so worked up now,” Sylvain pressed on, putting one hand on his hip and the other on his forehead, staring disbelievingly around the room. “You’re like a naughty cat feeling shame when its owners come home.”

“Will you -  _ no!” _ Felix retorted, stomping his foot with the force of his rebuttal. “Sylvain,  _ this _ isn’t why I’m upset! It happened  _ because -” _

He stopped short, pursed his lips, and fell silent. Dimitri cocked his head, still scenting distress on Felix’s tide of pheromones, and puzzled over what to do. “Why don’t we join you in your nest,” he suggested, careful not to touch his mate unsolicited but hovering close, “and you may tell us when you’re ready.”

Felix peered up at him from a lowered head, half a glare, and Dimitri briefly wondered whether Felix would refuse - he  _ could _ be territorial over his nests, after all - and then nodded, seeming, once again, to soften. He took a deep breath, then pressed into Dimitri’s space, butting his head up into his chin in a move that made his heart grow somewhat lighter. He exchanged a look with Sylvain, who was watching with a gentle, loving expression, and asked, “Would you like to be carried, Felix?”

_ “No,”  _ Felix growled, but made no indication that he’d like to depart from Dimitri’s chest; Dimitri hesitated to scoop him up anyway until he heard Felix’s breath evening out into a purr again. That was enough proof from him, and he was quickly proved correct when he swept Felix up in his arms and got, rather than embarrassment or refusal, a deeper purr and a nuzzle.

Sylvain met them at the border of the nest, as leery as Dimitri was of entering without Felix’s express permission, no doubt recalling some of his lashing out from his younger, even more territorial days. Dimitri allowed Felix to touch down and enter first, watching with a faint feeling of comfort and amusement as Felix spot-checked his nest to standards Dimitri would never quite understand; after kicking a few random articles into a more satisfactory position, he turned to his mates and offered a curt nod.

They both found their places without much fanfare, propped on one end next to each other with their long legs stretched out in parallel. Felix wasted little time in crawling onto that foundation, turning onto his side and gently butting his head against their chests before straightening up, propping his chin on their adjacent shoulders and turning between each of their scent glands. His purring continued to deepen until Dimitri was certain he would’ve been able to hear it clear across the room, and he grew even more amused when Felix seemed to notice their sloppy, damp hair and started fussing over that.

“Felix,” Sylvain breathed, pausing the gentle rasp of Felix’s rough tongue over Dimitri’s floppy ear, “Are you gonna tell us what’s wrong?”

Felix lingered, frozen, for a moment, then finished his aborted swipe over Dimitri’s fur and drew back. One of his elegant, pointed ears was swiveling with nerves, and the sight, as always, endeared him to Dimitri instantly. When he spoke, it was so low that Dimitri, even with his excellent canine hearing, couldn’t pick it up.

Sylvain seemed as confused as he, though Dimitri was aware that his ears were more sensitive; he cocked his head and prompted, “Can’t hear you, Fe.”

“There are  _ two,” _ Felix hissed, hardly louder than his last admission but certainly more forceful. Dimitri felt his tail skip sideways across their laps and fought to sort out his thoughts.

“Two? Two of what?” he asked, finally, and Felix’s ears flattened against his head; Dimitri fretted briefly that he was about to be kicked out of the nest.

“Two pups,” he grumbled, and Dimitri’s mind went blank. “Mercedes visited and… there are two pups.”

His mouth fell open. Sylvain released a brief, disbelieving laugh. Then he pulled Felix close, squishing him between the both of them, laughing with his whole body, elation written on every feature.

“Fe, you had me  _ panicking! _ All this, over twins?!”

Two pups… There would be two pups. Dimitri felt his eyes grow dewy, his tail, captured between his rear and the edge of the nest, struggling to wag in his delight. “We’re having two,” he rasped, and Sylvain leaned over to flick his tongue over his cheek, little foxy squeaks of delight forcing their way out of his throat beyond his control. When Sylvain worked his way onto his hands and knees, maneuvering to better hold tight to the both of them, Dimitri could see his rear shaking with the force of his own tail wagging.

“Do neither of you understand that this could be a  _ problem?! _ Leaving aside Sylvain’s involvement, which of them would be the heir?!”

“We’ll worry about that later,” Sylvain hummed, rubbing his cheek against Felix’s head, smiling as brightly as Dimitri had ever seen him, “For now, we’re having  _ two babies.” _

Felix met Dimitri’s eye through a deep blush, squinting around his humiliation. Dimitri smiled at him as gently as he could; he understood Felix’s nerves about succession issues, of course, and he knew their collective trauma relating to their own father figures. However, given the week Felix had had on his own, he was more tempted toward Sylvain’s logic - now was a time to revel in their fortune, not to worry.

“Let us celebrate for now,” he comforted Felix, reaching up to brush his cheek with the back of his hand, “Serious discussions can come later.”

Felix leaned into the stroke of his hand, whether intentionally or not; he gently closed his eyes, then nodded, exhaling on a sigh. “What doesn’t  _ help _ is I’ve been in heat,” he grumbled. “I thought that was supposed to be the one upside to being pregnant - not having them.”

“Aw, did you miss us that much?” Sylvain teased, wrapping his arms around Felix’s middle while his tail wagged in delight. He lapped over Felix’s gland on the side where his own mating bite was, and Dimitri shifted underneath their combined weight, inhaling warmly; even the barest stimulation seemed to be re-igniting Felix’s pheromones.

“Not until my hormones went haywire,” Felix grated out, though it was a clear lie. He was alternately leaning into Sylvain’s hold and toward Dimitri’s torso; Dimitri smiled indulgently, wiggling forward to trap Felix between them. This appeared to be exactly what Felix had wanted all along, because he purred even more fervently, vibrating wonderfully against Dimitri’s chest. “Stop,” he complained, but it emerged as a whine, completely ineffective in its intended purpose.

“You’re carrying two pups for us, Felix,” Dimitri breathed, kissing along his cheek, down over his jaw, closer and closer to that sweet, delectable, milky scent. “All we ask is that we be permitted to celebrate this miracle.”

“That’s Dimitri-speak,” Sylvain ‘whispered’, casting a teasing glance in Dimitri’s direction as he spoke directly into Felix’s quivering ear, “for ‘we’re going to fuck the living daylights out of you’.”

Felix’s entire chest swelled with his next purr; Dimitri dipped down, tasting that thick cloud of pheromone on his tongue as he lapped across Felix’s scent gland. He could feel the bumps and scarring of his own claim beneath his lips and it made him shudder. He had missed Felix, yes, but he only realized then just how much.

“Would you like us to re-furnish your nest, to start? I assume you’ve exhausted as much of our scents as you’re able from what you have here,” Dimitri offered, tracing soft lips over the smooth plane of Felix’s neck; Felix huffed with derision.

“You’re going to follow a week of absence with even more stalling? You’re the one insisting on  _ celebrating,” _ Felix scoffed. Sylvain’s fingers were at his waist already, thumbs hooking into his loose maternity trousers. Already, Dimitri detected more blush in Felix’s cheeks, more arousal in his scent - wherever his pseudo-heat had emerged from in their absence, their return clearly had not solved the issue quite yet. “Worry about removing your clothes  _ after _ I’ve had my first knot.”

“Gladly, Your Majesty,” Sylvain teased, nuzzling into Felix’s cheek and parting his eyelids to peer, half-lidded, in Dimitri’s direction. It did spur a certain part of Dimitri’s alpha, despite his carrying as much affection for Sylvain as he did for Felix; there was something delightful in having an alpha around to compete with, a more challenging partner to subdue, to snap his teeth at. Felix was naturally more competitive on the training grounds, yes, but Sylvain posed a different sort of challenge when they shared a bed.

Dimitri refused to break eye contact with Sylvain when he peeled back from Felix’s neck and dipped in to join their lips, working Felix open with his mouth while leering in Sylvain’s direction, daring him to challenge his authority here. Felix rose as Sylvain shimmied his underclothes down with his trousers, forcing their lips back apart, but Dimitri trailed his mouth down to his collarbone, then to the swell of his chest, still gazing steadily at Sylvain. Sylvain, though he was the one peeling Felix’s clothes away, was only briefly defiant - Dimitri watched his ears swivel back and his eyes avert, a low, submissive whine emerging from his throat.

Dimitri would be the first to knot Felix’s front, as he often was - it was more imperative that he have an heir than Sylvain, after all. With Felix briefly dipping out of the way to at last strip his trousers off of his lower legs and their minor confrontation resolved, Dimitri pressed in to lap affectionately at the side of Sylvain’s face, then down to his scent gland; he was quite a bit sloppier than he might have been with Felix, because -

“Ugh. Canids,” Felix grunted, pressing back between them, his tail whishing through the air. As if spiting them both, Sylvain turned into his neck again and licked a long, wet stripe up the side of it, playfully ignoring the muted hiss that emerged from their mate.

“We have a bond you’ll never understand,” Sylvain snickered, then softly added, “Dimitri’s got you, kittycat. I’m right here.”

“Then  _ start,” _ Felix muttered, grinding down over Dimitri’s cock. His hips stuttered upward at the contact, driving a groan from his lips; Felix’s scent was beginning to thicken, cloaking them all in the delectable aroma of a heated omega, and Dimitri had no doubt that himself and Sylvain would both be given over to their baser instincts within a matter of hours. More reason than any to enjoy their moments of clarity for as long as they persisted, he figured.

That was why he wasted little time in forcing his trousers open, his brutally hard cock into view; it was all he could do to hold back long enough to trace his tip up and down Felix’s slit, gasping at how delightfully wet he was, reveling in the scent of slick joining with his arousal before inserting his tip, tilting his head back. The voice that pulled itself from his own throat felt unfamiliar and ordinary all at once, grating and guttural. Felix was so soft inside, pulling him in, welcoming and wet and -

“Oh, Felix,” he panted, pressing in further, savoring every sweet inch. “Oh, I should never have left.”

“We’re agreed on that,” Felix huffed. He dropped the rest of the way onto Dimitri’s cock as if to drive home the point, grinding his hips as he went and driving another groan from Dimitri’s throat. Sylvain whined from behind Felix, rutting forward and directing a pleading gaze Dimitri’s way, as if asking permission. Dimitri didn’t know what he was pleading for but he nodded and felt Sylvain’s fingers brush his chest on his way down Felix’s, finding buttons and prying them open while Dimitri began rocking into their mate in earnest.

“I swear you got softer,” Sylvain breathed, pausing to squeeze. Felix grunted, his shoulders seized, and Sylvain grew curiously still. Dimitri rested his head on Felix’s as he carried on with the meandering pace he’d set, letting his eyes flutter closed and feeling Felix’s voice vibrate against his throat as he spoke.

“I - may have,” he mumbled, gasped, and stumbled on, “My, ah - my milk is thicker.”

“It’s  _ what?” _ Sylvain demanded, and his alpha must have been more awakened than he let on because his next move was to tear right through Felix’s shirt, abandoning his effort with the buttons. Felix, of course, voiced his objection, but Dimitri was much too distracted to pay it any mind, drawing back and eyeing the thick white beads forming at either nipple.

“It’s - that looks like proper milk,” Dimitri breathed, and Sylvain slipped from behind Felix, forgoing his rutting and prying him back, granting him access to Felix’s chest; as much as Dimitri ached for that skinship, there was something to the visual of Sylvain locking his lips around the raised, sensitive mound of Felix’s breast and sucking, his tail going from a tentative wag to a reddish-black blur.

Felix, for his part, looked bewildered. “I didn’t think it’d be this - oh,  _ Sylvain -” _

Felix fell back the rest of the way, and Dimitri had to shift to accommodate the change - they were in the deepest section of Felix’s nest, Felix sprawled on his back with Dimitri on top of him and Sylvain suckling persistently at Felix’s teat. Sylvain played the part of the newly-submitted alpha well, sending only the briefest flickering glances in Dimitri’s direction, his ears folded back as he sucked, as if he were playing at being their developing pup, but it was the sight of Felix sprawled on his back that drove the breath from Dimitri’s lungs.

His belly was taut, little purple pebbles of fresh stretch marks already forming there. They were on his breasts too, normally so petite but swollen with his milk… his nipples redder, his areolae puffy and inviting, and yet -

The most delicious sight was Felix’s face, his hair spilling out of its ponytail as he gazed, with half-lowered eyelids, down at Sylvain. His ears were slack, his eyebrows tented, and affectionate exasperation and the gentle air of maternity written all over his expression. The sight of it, the thought of Felix gazing at their pup - no,  _ pups - _ with that expression -

He bucked forward, whimpering pathetically. Felix’s back arched into the thrust, his breasts rising and falling with the movement. Sylvain was squeaking again, a sort of whine that resembled Felix’s purr more than Dimitri’s more distinctly canine group of sounds, and all that, the visual, the question on his mind of whether the pups would be alpha or omega, cat or dog or fox -

It drove him forward, driving deeper into Felix’s heat. He thought of his pups and whined, feeling air swishing across his backside with the force of his tail wagging. He sobbed as he thrust even harder, then again, watching the warm, maternal look melt off of Felix’s features in favor of heated, wanting  _ sex. _ Sylvain parted from Felix’s breast with milk coating his lips, peering up at Dimitri from the corner of his eye, looking fucked-out despite not having had a single touch, and it made Dimitri shudder.

Rut would claim him soon, that was for certain. His ensuing hours would be nothing but a blur of snapping teeth, of arched backs, of claiming and claiming and claiming - but he would remember this.

“I love you,” he whined, bucking forward with wild abandon, tears forming at the corner of his eye. “S-so very dearly.”

Felix cried out in the same breath as Sylvain crooned, each of them begging in unison; the first pulse of Felix’s hole had Dimitri’s knot catching on its way out, begging that much more effort to force it back in, effort that Dimitri was more than happy to exert. His grip on Felix’s hips was bruising, clasping at that new sort of softness, new padding from his recent lack of training, and it drove Dimitri nearly out of his mind.

He came shaking, panting, open-mouthed and all but feral; Felix panted with him, seeming sated, limp, clenching delightedly around his knot. Sylvain, on the other hand, was rutting fruitlessly into Felix’s nest, mouthing clumsily over Felix’s neck and shoulder and smearing milk everywhere he went. It was enough to make Dimitri laugh, breathless, as he slumped forward, shifting himself and Felix around such that their knotting would remain bearable for as long as it persisted.

“I’m sorry, dearest,” Dimitri whispered above Sylvain’s whines, speaking into Felix’s pretty pointed ears. One of them flickered, tickling Dimitri’s nose.

“What for?”

“Leaving you alone,” he clarified. His post-coital haze was persistent, but he had enough wherewithal to suggest, “Perhaps we should form an agreement. We can do our best to leave at least one alpha here, so that you are not forced to cope alone again.”

“Wonderful,” Sylvain grunted. Dimitri turned his gaze, meeting his eye over Felix’s head. Sylvain looked ruffled, aroused, but still, as always, in good humor. “Maybe if it’s just me and Felix, you two won’t keep cucking me.”

“You want Dimitri’s next knot? Have it,” Felix rumbled. Dimitri burst into laughter; Sylvain seemed somewhat less amused, but still rewarded Felix with a kiss as he pulled closer.

Dimitri thought, once again, of their twins, and hummed in delight. Their family would be defined, over and over, by so much love; he couldn’t possibly wait.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/glittergluwu)


End file.
